Hating you Originated in me
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Korea wears a mask. What happens it breaks? Will his China be able to cheer him up? Will anyone help him? Somewhat Dark! Korea. Thoughts of suicide. One-Shot.


**I do not own Hetalia.**

**This is dedicated to my friend Kaylie.**

* * *

Korea wears a mask. It hides the sorrow in his eyes. He knows what everyone thinks of him. How they all look at him with annoyance and discuss. He seen how his Hyong treats him like garbage compared to his other siblings. All he wanted was for his big brother, China, to love him. Anyone actually. But no one does. His people hate him, and so does every other nation out there.

What did he do to earn all this hate? How many times have he cried? How many times have he cried himself to sleep? Slowly, he noticed, that how dark he was turning. He always would try to push the feelings away, but he knew he was going to break again.

The Korean wanted to change how he acts, but he can't. It reminds him too much of Japan. It was Japan that tortured him all those years. All that rape and deaths his people went through. The abuse. All of that pain.

One day, Im Yong Soo went to a meeting with the other nations. He knew something was going to happen that day. But he had this small light of hope in him that told him everything was going to change.

He entered the room, well snuck in there. He put on his façade and looked around. Every time he sees Hyong, he has to grope him. It's a desperate attempt to have someone love him by feeling his touch. His eyes then went to China who was talking to Japan, his favorite. He crept over to him and lunged forward, wrapping his arms around his eldest brother and groped him.

The reaction was instant. Yao Wang's back arched and his face looked startled.

"Aiyah!" China exclaimed, getting out of the hold, turning around, and slapping Korea. Korea wasn't surprised. He was often hit. "Why you so immature! So ungrateful, aru! Why you no like Japan, aru! I wish that you would go away, aru! It would be a relief off of my shoulders!"

The words are what hurt Korea the most out of everyone. Also, the look in his eyes. It was filled with disgust and hatred.

Sometime in that moment, Korea's mask shattered and everyone could see his blank, broken eyes that showed no emotion. Korea stood up strait, looking at China with those eyes.

"I see, da-ze. You just want me to disappear. I understand. I knew you wanted me gone for a long time, da-ze. Just like everyone else. I'll be going now, da-ze." Korea said in a monotone voice. That regular cheerfulness was gone.

Korea turned around and left the room without another word.

"Dude, was that Korea, just now?" America said, coming to them. Japan ignored the American and looked at the Chinese man with a bit of anger in his monotone voice.

"I can't berieve you said that to Korea-san." Japan yelled. China looked guilty at what he just done. It doesn't make it any better that his little brother is lecturing him. "That was incredibry rude, no matter how inappropriate he is. Go make up."

Korea went back to his place in a scurry. He went to his room, taking out one of his many guns. His breath shook.

If no one wanted him, then why couldn't he give them what they want? No one would miss him. He was a nuisance to everyone. He held up the gun to his head, closing his eyes shut.

His eyes snapped open when the door flew open. There stood China, panting.

"You're here to watch me die, da-ze?" Korea said, cocking the gun. China gasped and ran to Korea, slapping the gun away.

"What you doing, aru?!" China yelled.

"What I should have done a long time ago, da-ze. It would be better if I leave."

"You can't do that! What about your people or the people that care about you?"

"My people will understand… And no one cares about me."

"What about me, aru? Or America?"

"You always treated me like dirt, da-ze…" Im Yong Soo said, ignoring America. America always was there for him. The only one.

"I do not!"

"You do, China-san." Japan said, entering the room. "Everyone noticed it. You arways treated me werr whire you arways ignored and hit Korea-san."

"Aniki…did you know, hating you originated in me, da-ze?"

China's eyes widened again. He didn't know what to say.

"Babo… Babo! BABO! BABO! Why can't you see that I only wanted for people to like me?"

Tears formed in the Korea's eyes. China signed and hugged the Korean, making Korea's eyes widen in return. He has never hugged Korea like this for centuries. The last time was when he was first founded by China. That was also his last.

"I like you Korea, aru. You are precious to me like your other siblings. Just because people don't like you, doesn't mean you have to kill yourself."

Korea hugged China back, digging his head into the shoulder of his eldest brother. Japan smiled softly behind them.

A light appeared. His hope was back, demolishing all the darkness in him.

"Kamsahamnida, Hyong." Korea whispered.


End file.
